Tú y Yo
by dushenka
Summary: Aunque en un principio había tenido miedo a no ser lo que Naruto necesitaba en su vida, empezaba a comprender que esto del matrimonio sería una faceta maravillosa y placentera ...


Tú y Yo

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, se sentía tan cansada que solo pensar en levantarse le molestaba; kamisama! Ni siquiera los duros entrenamientos con Neji niisan la dejaban tan exhausta, qué había hecho ayer? Su mente aún estaba aletargada.

-Buenos días esposa

Dijo una voz a su lado, una voz que reconoció al instante, y como si hubiese sido un detonador las imágenes del día anterior le vinieron a raudales a la memoria, pero sobre todo la noche anterior, qué noche! Con razón estaba tan cansada, en un instante se sonrojo y se cubrió la cara con la sábana, entonces notó que estaba desnudan y por poco y se desmaya.

-Bu… Buenos días, Na... Naruto -kun.

Naruto no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa por el comportamiento de su esposa, a pesar de la noche apasionada que habían compartido ella aún se mostraba tímida con él. Había sido la noche más maravillosa para él, una experiencia que tenia todo la intención de repetir cada noche durante el resto de su vida.

-Es maravilloso despertar acompañado, al fin siento que no estoy solo- su sonrisa no hacía más que demostrar lo bien que se sentía.

-Si, yo también me siento muy bien contigo a mi lado- poco a poco se sentía menos cohibida, más relajada.

-Tienes hambre? Pediré el desayuno, algo especial que se te antoje?

-Unos huevo revueltos y arroz frito esta bien para mí.

-De acuerdo, volveré enseguida.

Cuando su esposo salió de la habitación ella se dispuso a salir de la cama para usar el baño pero al sentarse un pequeño dolor en su zona íntima volvió a sonrojarla, después de todo las imágenes de la noche anterior no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez por su mente; su marido había resultado un hombre con mucho brío y al parecer ella estaba a la par con su fogosidad, jamás lo hubiera creído con lo tímida que era, pero suponía que eso era parte de amar, el entregarse por completo sin inhibición. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, se sentía tremenda mente feliz. Se levantó y fue directa al baño, tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió ya la estaba esperando su flamante esposo con el desayuno, que mas bien era un almuerzo tardío.

Después de almorzar en un cómodo silencio Hinata se dio cuenta que su marido no dejaba de observarle, como si quisiera descubrir algo sumamente importante.

-Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?

-Sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien- la miraba fijamente.

-Estoy bien, por… por qué lo preguntas? – acaso había hecho algo mal anoche? Tal vez no debió ser tan activa, tal vez el la prefería tímida en todos los aspectos.

-Bueno… anoche … yo… bueno fui algo brusco, creo q hasta salvaje y, bueno era tu primera vez, tal vez te he lastimado; Sakura – chan me dijo q procurará ser delicado, pero también era la primera vez para mi y las sensaciones me abrumaron y me deje llevar – con un suspiro término diciendo- nunca he sido delicado, siempre soy tan impulsivo.

Tomándole la mano Hinata le respondió con el amor reflejado en su mirada -No me has lastimado, estoy bien, ha sido ma… maravilloso, no habría querido que fuese de otra manera. Tú puedes ser todo lo impulsivo que quieras.- término con una sonrisa.

-De verdad?- su esposa asintió -genial! Para mí ha sido lo mejor de la vida, ahora entiendo porque erosenin y kakashi sensei están tan obsesionados con las mujeres.

Hinata se sonrojo más, si es que eso era posible.

-Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? Podríamos pasar todo el día en las aguas termales, qué te parece?

-Me agrada esa idea, Naruto-kun.

-Sabes? He pensado que ahora que somos esposos podríamos dejar las formalidades y sólo llamarnos por nuestro nombre, qué opinas Hinata?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo NA… Naruto.

Naruto festejo dándole un beso tierno en los labios, al cual su esposa respondió en el acto y se pegó más a él, de inmediato Naruto sintió que una parte importante de su anatomía despertaba y se sintió como un pervertido, pero cuando noto como su esposa hacia más apasionado el beso él intensificó el contacto introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Hinata, tocando, acariciando, sintiendo más que escucho su gemido de placer. Si él era un pervertido entonces su esposa debía serlo también porque estaba respondiendo maravillosa y placenteramente a sus besos y caricias; y por Kamisama que le encantaba.

Pasaron el tiempo haciendo el amor apasionadamente, dejando que las caricias comunicarán al otro cuanto lo amaba. Después de un largo, largo tiempo Naruto se preguntaba cómo es que no habían roto la cama, su esposa era una salvaje en la cama y él no podía mas que sonreír como un idiota, un idiota muy satisfecho, la verdad sea dicha.

Aunque en un principio había tenido miedo a no ser lo que Naruto necesitaba en su vida, empezaba a comprender que esto del matrimonio sería una faceta maravillosa y placentera, y comprendió que nunca más estaría sólo porque ella lo acompañaría siempre en los buenos y en los malos momentos, seria su pilar y jamás dejaría que cayera , nunca más volvería a sentirse dejada de lado porque su amado estaba a su lado, y con el tiempo vendrían sus hijos a los que amaría inmensamente, el fruto de su amor. Abrazada por su esposo, totalmente desnudos y felices, Hinata hizo una oración al cielo agradeciendo lo bueno y lo malo de su vida, porque sin eso ella no sería la misma de ahora y tal vez no sería tan dichosa. Con esos pensamientos miró a su marido a los ojos y lo beso intensamente.

-Gracias Naruto, por amarme tanto.

-No, gracias a ti por haber sido tan paciente y esperar por un idiota como yo. Te amo.

Y volvieron a amarse tan intensamente que ese día no pisaron para nada las aguas termales, de hecho éstas habían quedado en el olvido; en ese momento sólo existían ellos dos.


End file.
